


That Bitch Alcohol

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus regrets many things, but mostly he regrets getting drunk and sleeping with Scorpius, something he managed to avoid for years. Now Albus can't get him out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bitch Alcohol

"What was that?" James said mostly into his pillow. 

"I said, 'I'm fucked.'"

"Was it by a gin mill, because good god, your breath is making my eyes water," James said, pushing further into his pillow and pulling his covers up. 

"Close but not quite." 

"Alcohol's rarely been your friend," James said, hardly moving his lips. 

"She's a right bitch." Albus said this so forcefully that he instantly regretted it. The "ch" seemed to be reverberating in his head. He pushed his glasses up to rub his burning and throbbing eyes. 

James rolled over onto this back, making the bed bounce and jostling Al so much in the process that dizziness threatened to drag him down to full-on nausea. 

"So," James said, and he stretched his long legs so that his toes almost peeked out from under the covers and stretched his arms up above him, then lay them on his belly. As he idly flexed and scratched his stomach he let out a long sigh and continued, "What'd you do? Nothing illegal, I hope. Dad won't be happy if it was. I can get you out of it though. I can't believe you didn't learn your lesson after last time." 

Albus had to work his tongue around his mouth to moisten it enough to speak. He felt like he had a cotton ball sitting on his tongue. "That was years ago. I was still at Hogwarts. I'm almost twenty. I thought maybe I'd gained some tolerance with age." 

"Have you?" Albus could hear the smug smile in James' voice. 

Albus clutched his head and groaned as images from last night danced in front of his eyes. The answer was most definitely no. No, his judgement was just as abysmal now as it was at sixteen. He rolled to his side and tried to bury his head under James' pillow. 

"What are you doing?" James said, moving over just enough to give Al room to do this. 

"I'm trying to smother myself," Albus replied, his breath hot and humid around him and reeking of alcohol just as James had said. 

James patted him consolingly on the shoulder but didn't say anything. Albus stayed with his face firmly buried away, waiting for what he wasn't sure. Maybe he would pass out from lack of fresh air, that'd be nice, and then when he woke up the whole of last night would just have all been a bad dream. 

He could feel a steady bumping movement coming from James and thought perhaps James had given up on him and started having his morning wank in an attempt to drive Albus away. 

"What are you doing?" Al said sharply as he pulled his head out from under the pillow. The air in James' bedroom felt cold and refreshing on his heated face. 

"My leg itched," James said with a glare, holding up his hand. 

"Yeah, as long as it's not your third leg," Albus said dryly. 

"Excuse the hell out of me. You're the one who got in _my_ bed at fucking half past six in the morning. Tell me what you did so I can laugh at you then you can go shower." 

"I slept with Scorpius Malfoy." No sooner had Albus said it than he had to grab his head again because the images came so much sharper now. Scorpius, pale and beautiful, with that too pointy chin, pulling him down for a kiss; the fine blond hairs on his thighs that he spread so wide, the way the tip of his tongue – and oh fuck, the heat of his body... 

If Albus didn't stop the thoughts now, he'd be the one needing a nice healthy wank. 

"I don't need the surname, I'm certain there's only the one Scorpius," James replied evenly. This non-reaction from James disappointed Albus, severely. He thought if anyone would take the piss out of him for this it would be James. It's why Albus came here. Sure, James would listen but he'd also tease Albus until he was laughing, too, and then it would all be fine. 

"I'll remember that the next time I say something about him, which will be never again," Albus said. 

"Why's that? Was it that bad?" 

Albus clenched his fist and said through gritted teeth, "No." 

Now James laughed but not the kind Albus expected. It was a more of a chuckle, like he found Albus' discomfort slightly amusing in the way small children are. 

"Then what's your problem? He's not a bad looking bloke. Bit of a snob from what I remember but he can play a decent game of Quidditch and he's not an idiot." 

"Not an idiot? That's the best you've got?" Albus turned his head to look at his brother.

James met his gaze, shrugged and said, "Fine. I heard he can deep throat like he's running for fucking Minister and his cock's so big they had to order him special Quidditch pants. Better?" James raised one brow with the question. It was a gesture only he could pull off and it always annoyed Al. 

"Loads better. Thank you for your kindness," Albus replied coldly. 

"Don't be such a prick. It's good information for next time, or did you already know those things? I'm sure I can think of more." 

"There won't be a next time," Albus said very firmly. 

"Why?" 

"Oh come on, you know why," Albus said with exasperation. 

"No, I really don't," James said simply. 

"Because it's expected." 

"What? That gay men fuck?" 

"Yes. No! That him and I…fuck." Albus winced as he said that word. That dirty, filthy, wonderful, heart-racing, spine-tingling action he had done with Scorpius last night. Twice. 

James sat up in bed and as he crossed his legs he turned to face Albus. He kept the sheets tucked around his waist though. Al was grateful for that. He didn’t really need a face full of his brother's prick right now, or ever. "I don't understand." 

Albus rolled his eyes but tried to have patience. James and he had only been two years apart at Hogwarts but sometimes it felt like decades. They ran in different circles, had different houses, and James was always above any sort of silly school gossip. Albus was too, but it was hard to ignore when it was about you. 

"Ever since it was common knowledge that he and I were both gay everyone expected us to get together. Same house, same year, our dads grew up together. I always hated it. People willing us to shag each other senseless." 

"Yeah, you've always hated other people's expectations," James said. 

"Because most people don't know me. They expect me to be dad because we have the same colour eyes and a bird's nest instead of hair." 

"Hey, now," James said ruffling his own hair, which was the same as Al's.

"You know what I mean," Albus said. 

"I do," James said with a nod, "but there are worse things than being Dad." Albus knew that. "Besides no one who knows you thinks you're Dad. And no one who knows you would expect you to sleep with Malfoy. Why are you so upset about doing something you clearly enjoyed?" 

"Oh, Jamie. Come on. Don't say that," Albus whinged. 

Now James laughed full-on laughed from the gut. "That's it. You enjoyed it much more than you wanted to. Now you want more and are embarrassed to go back." James laughed and laughed until Albus sat up and slugged him in the arm. 

"Shut up," Albus said as he flopped back down on the bed. 

James lay down on top of Albus, crushing him with his weight. "Get. Off," Albus said, trying to get his breath. 

"Not till you leave. I try not to do that in front of you. Now listen. Teddy knows Scorpius well enough. They're related, yeah? I'll have him talk to –" 

"No! No, you won't," Albus said, straining to push James off. 

"Teddy won't tell anyone." 

"You're right," Albus said as he wriggled his way out from under James. He fell to the floor with a clatter but immediately popped back up. "Teddy won't tell anyone because you won't tell him. If you do then I'll tell him about what happened to Mum's rolling pin. Then I'll make sure to tell Mum and Dad." 

"You wouldn't," James said, his eyes narrowing. 

"I would," Albus assured. "I don't need anyone's help. I'll avoid Malfoy and if I see him again and it comes up I'll tell him I was pissed and hardly remember what happened." 

"Sure, right. Excellent plan. Go take a shower, Al, your cock will remember for you."

~~~

"What are you doing here?" Instead of saying this casually, the words came out in a hiss and Albus immediately regretted even walking over.

Scorpius turned and with his sweet smile said, "Oh, hey, Al-" The smile fell instantly from his face. "-bus. Hello, Albus." His expression and voice were now closed and cold. 

"It's the middle of the work day. What the hell are you doing?" Albus gripped the sleeve of Scorpius' lime green robe tightly in his hand. 

"I do believe the Ministry of Magic is a public building for the most part." Scorpius' eyes flitted to Albus' hand gripping him but he didn’t pull away. 

"Aren't you supposed to be mending bones or reversing spells or, you know, _healing_ people. Or something?" 

Laughter lighted Scorpius' hazel eyes but it didn't reach his lips. Albus had always considered James' eyes hazel but now looking so closely at Scorpius he would call James' green-brown, while Scorpius' had flecks of blues and grey mixed amongst brown. They were stunning. How was it possible that Albus more or less grew up with Scorpius, had even slept with him, and just now noticed how beautiful his eyes were? His dark blond lashes so long and thick they threw a shadow across the tops of his cheeks. Albus winced internally. Why did Scorpius' eyelashes have to be same colour as the hair across the back of his thighs. 

"Maybe I'm in need of a lawyer. I have international law needs, I do own properties abroad," Scorpius said with a snobby tone that Albus always had a hard time believing he really meant. 

"We're not for hire, we're government attorneys. You know that. Why are you acting like such an idiot?" Scorpius wasn't stupid. He was a little awkward sometimes but never stupid. Him acting like such a moron upset Albus even more. He had been coming out of the loo when he saw Scorpius stepping off the lift and knew instantly Scorpius was there for him. What other reason could he have? 

Albus knew he and Scorpius would run into each other eventually but he wasn't expecting it so soon – it had only been three days – and he wasn't expecting it at work. It wrong footed Albus and he was already feeling very wrong footed by the whole situation. 

"I'm not acting like an idiot," Scorpius said, taking a step closer to Albus. Al really wished he wouldn't. Since their seventh year he'd always found Scorpius physically attractive. Of course his face was always beautiful, if you liked that strong jaw, pouty-lipped, expressive eyes sort of perfection. Finally during their last year, his body began to catch up with the rest of him. His lime green robes, which looked abysmal on everyone else, suited him. Not the colour so much but the cut, which was perfect on his lean frame. He looked masculine in a way Albus was sure only a Malfoy could pull off. 

"So you're really just an idiot then?" Albus tried to say this with some confidence but his chest felt tight with a sudden lack of oxygen. His body seemed to be really enjoying Scorpius so near. His nerves tingled with anticipation, his face was hot, and Merlin, he had a boner he could probably hammer nails with. It must be some sort of natural biological action, like breathing, that Albus couldn't control because his mind certainly wasn't happy Scorpius was so near. He wanted to shove Scorpius against the wall and hump his leg till he came, all while his brain screamed, _"No! No! It's Malfoy! Get over it! You've avoided doing him for years!"_

"You're very funny. Always have been," Scorpius said smoothly. "Remember fifth year when you made me laugh so hard in Arithmancy that I couldn't stop and I had detention for a week?" 

"I am so very sorry," Albus said tartly. "That had to be the only time _you_ had detention in your illustrious career." 

"You're almost right. I had it one other time but we're not talking about that right now." Scorpius smiled flirtatiously and it made Albus feel a little weak in his knees. He at least had enough sense left to be annoyed at his body for this reaction. What was he? A fucking love sick schoolgirl? 

"What are you doing here?" Albus said, annoyed. 

"Jesus, relax. I came to have lunch with my father." 

"Your father?" 

"Who's acting like an idiot now? Yes, my father. He works on this floor." 

Albus closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. He had been so sure Scorpius was here to upset him that he had completely forgotten Scorpius' dad held a British seat on the International Confederation of Wizards. 

"Good, Scorpius, you're here. I want to get to _La Bergerie_. They have house made pâté on Tuesdays and they always run out early." 

The sound of Draco Malfoy's drawling voice made Albus finally take notice and drop Scorpius' sleeve.

"Did I interrupt something?" Draco said as he approached them, his cold grey eyes looking back and forth between them as if he were deducing something. 

"No, Father, of course not. You remember Albus Potter. He and I are old school chums," Scorpius said, and Albus had never heard him sound so pompous and smooth in his entire life. 

"Of course, I had a right turn when I heard a Potter had got into Slytherin house," Draco said. "I only forgave the Sorting Hat after you helped Scorpius win the Quidditch Cup for the third year in a row." 

"The first two years weren't good enough? You had to wait for a third?" Albus said with a smirk. 

"It takes a lot to win me over. Scorpius is like me in that regard but you've done an admirable job courting him. I don't think I've gone a day in my son's presence since he was fifteen without hearing your name. Believe me when I never thought the name Potter would be used with such admiration inside the walls of my home." 

Albus had to keep his mouth from dropping open. _Courting?_

"Dad," Scorpius said censoriously, his face flaming red. 

"I've got a court date…sentencing hearing thing I have to get to," Albus said awkwardly. "Enjoy your…er…lunch." 

"Thank you," Draco said politely. Scorpius didn't say anything, only gave Albus a tight-lipped nod. 

The lift doors opened and Scorpius and his father both turned to get on. As the doors started to close and Draco was distracted talking to someone in the lift, Albus couldn't help it and mouthed, " _Admiration?_ " at Scorpius. 

Scorpius' blush only deepened but he smiled so shyly that Albus knew he was more fucked than ever.

~~~

"The Malfoys live in Wiltshire, right?" Albus said, leaning around his dad's door.

"Yeah, I –" 

"Thanks, Dad, that's what I needed." Albus quickly turned to leave. 

"Albus!" Harry called after him. Damn it, he had hoped to catch him unaware but that hadn't worked. 

"Yeah?" Albus said, poking his head back in his dad's office. 

"Why do you want to know where the Malfoys live?" 

Albus turned and looked behind him -- now would not be a good time for James to show up -- then stepped in his dad's office and swung the door closed. 

Harry raised his brow at Albus, the same way James could, but he didn't say anything. He was waiting for Albus to talk first. 

"Scorpius and I were in the same house at school." 

"I know that. Still doesn't explain you wanted to know where they live." Albus could feel his jaw muscles tightening. Between having an oldest child who was always up to something and making a career out of tracking down criminals, Harry was able to tell when Lily's Pygmy Puff was up to something. It took Al a long time to learn how to get away with anything, but he wasn't going to get away with this. He had played it all wrong. Best to change tack. 

"Had a couple too many the other night and I think I might have offended Scorpius. I wanted to go over and apologize," Albus said with his most contrite sounding voice. That sounded pretty good to Albus and from the way his dad's expression softened it must have sounded fine to him. 

"It's not like you to drink too much," Harry said. 

"Yeah, I don't know what got into me," Albus said with a shrug. "I didn't even have any sobering drought in my flat, I had to go beg some from Teddy." 

Harry grinned. "You're lucky he didn't give you Diarrhetic Draft for a laugh." 

"You think he keeps that around?" Albus said, wrinkling his nose. 

"If he knew you were going to go over to his place asking him for some potion he might." 

"True." Albus nodded. He didn't bother mentioning he hadn't gone to Teddy's because that's where James was. Al wasn't in the mood to talk about James' and Teddy's complicated 'friendship'. "So er… you said Wiltshire, yeah? I'll be off then." 

"That's where their family home is. I'm sure they have a place in London but hell if I know where that is. Why don't you just go to his work? He's a Healer, right?" Harry said. 

"How do you know that?" Albus replied. 

"Potions. We wanted him here but he wasn't very interested in being an Auror." Albus could have told his dad that had he asked. Scorpius was sensitive. Not a girly crying for Mummy sort. Albus could just see Scorpius driving himself and everyone around him mad wondering if the bloke was really guilty. Scorpius liked giving people a second chance. "Go to Saint Mungo's, find him there." 

"I don't like people who aren't well," Albus said, his skin crawling at the very idea of setting foot in that place. "I’ll find him at home." 

Harry worried his bottom lip for a moment then said, "I never really had the impression you two were friends." 

"We were in the same house," Albus replied defensively. "I know him pretty well." 

"But not well enough to know where he lives?" 

_Damn it!_ Albus glared at his dad. "He's never been my best mate. I need to talk to him and that's all it is."

"That's fine, Al." Paused for a long moment then said, "I always wondered about you two. You know, you're both-" 

"Gay, yes, I know. I don't need to be reminded," Albus said, starting to feel edgy. 

"Ever since all that stuff blew up in the papers about him, poor kid, I always thought maybe you two would give it a go." Harry at least had the decency to shrug when he said this and look a tiny bit sorry, but still it irritated Albus. 

"Because we both prefer prick doesn't mean we're going to hop into bed the first moment we can!" 

Harry held up his hand to stop Albus but his lips twitched in amusement. "Fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. He's a nice kid is all, wish he could have enjoyed being an Auror." 

"Can I go?" Albus said with some disgust. "If I hear you say anything else nice about him I think I'm going to be sick." 

"Good luck," Harry said and he instantly grabbed a report and held it so Albus could no longer see his face. It was too late though. Albus knew his dad was smiling at him. He had to go end this, now.

~~~

The house was as fine as Albus had expected. He heard somewhere, or maybe read it, that they redid the house after the war. The grass seemed vast and the only end of it came with lush flowerbeds and what looked like an orchard. As Albus walked up the drive and looked at the long shadows cast by the setting sun, he thought it must be a real hardship to grow up in a place like this. Unlike his house where everyone knew his parents were comfortable but he still wore James' hand me downs and they used to make a game out of counting how many times their mum could darn their socks.

Albus knocked politely on the door and stood up straight, ready to be received or whatever it was these fancy houses did when you came over. The door opened and Albus instantly regretted coming. 

"Hello…er…Draco, I mean Mr. Malfoy," Albus said awkwardly. 

"Albus." Draco nodded back. 

Al wasn't sure what to say next. He expected a House-Elf or something to open the door. He certainly never considered the Malfoys answered their own doors. 

"How was your lunch?" Albus asked in an attempt to be friendly. 

"Decent. Food was good, as always. Scorpius hates French food though so he usually just pushes it around his plate to pretend like he's eating." 

"Who doesn't like French food?" Albus said, wrinkling his brow. 

"My son," Draco said, sounding very put upon. "Never has. I think he does it to annoy me." 

Albus shrugged and nodded. "I like to do stuff like that to my dad, too. Just to see him blow up." 

Surprisingly Draco chuckled. "That's quite good of you to do that." 

An awkward silence fell between them but luckily Draco was a well-mannered sort of person so he could easily move things along. "Did you come over to inquire about the cuisine at lunch or is there something else I can help you with?" 

"Oh right, sorry, is Scorpius home?" Al felt like a fourteen year old making a Floo call but Draco didn't seem to think twice about it. 

"He's upstairs. Come in, I'll go get him." 

Albus stood alone in the giant foyer while Draco went up the stairs to get Scorpius. Had this been Al's house, his dad, mum, brother, sister or even he wouldn't have gone up the stairs and all the way to the person's room. They just would have yelled for them. It reminded Albus how refined Scorpius could be. Or maybe they didn't yell in this house because who could hear you from this entry hall. The upstairs looked hundreds of yards away from here. 

Albus had just started a conversation with a portrait – Scorpius' great-great-aunt once removed – when he heard Draco and Scorpius coming back. 

Draco was carrying what looked like dress robes over his arm and Scorpius was in track pants and a t-shirt, not at all what Albus expected, but he still looked quite good, especially when his eyes met Albus' and he gave him a smile just like the Mona Lisa. 

"I have a cocktail reception to go to. Damn Germans, so bleeding frugal I'll be lucky if there's something better than gherkins and cocktail onions to eat," Draco said, slipping on his robes. "Scorpius, don't wait to eat with me. I've a feeling I'm going to be dragged into a clandestine budget meeting." Draco nodded a farewell to Albus, took out his wand, and Disapparated with a crack. 

Al and Scorpius looked at each other and the silence threatened to stretch on for some time but Albus said, "So it's just you at home? Where's your mum?" 

Scorpius' face went suddenly blank and he answered stiffly, "She travels extensively." 

"That why you still live here? So your dad isn't alone?" Albus asked curiously.

Scorpius blinked at him but then answered. "No. A Healer's training schedule is very busy. I haven't had time to find my own place and if I did I would still be sleeping on a camp bed. It's easier to be here. There are always clean sheets and something to eat." 

"It must be my lucky day I found you at home then," Albus said, trying to be friendly. He didn't like the shift in Scorpius' mood. Yes, he came here to tell Scorpius there was nothing between them and he was completely pissed when it happened but he couldn't exactly say that now. Albus knew Scorpius and his father were close but he just thought that was a father-son thing, not the fact that his mum was never home. Albus felt bad for Scorpius and worse for bringing it up. 

"I was asleep, actually. I worked all last night and this morning. I ran into you when I had just left the hospital." Scorpius still spoke in a stiff, formal way. "I have to go back at two. Three technically but I need an hour to catch up on my notes." 

"In the morning?" Albus said. 

"Yes. I did not pick my profession for its luxurious hours." 

"Let's go sit somewhere. Maybe find you a drink to help work that stick out of your arse," Albus said as he grabbed Scorpius, turned him around, and urged him to lead Albus to the kitchen or the drawing room or the conservatory or parlour, wherever it was fancy people kept their liqueur. 

Scorpius led him down a long corridor that ended in some glass double doors. Scorpius pushed open the door that revealed a comfortable looking sunroom that looked over one of the lush garden beds and faced the setting sun,n which was a deep pinkish orange like a grapefruit. 

Scorpius politely motioned for Albus to sit. Al picked a black wicker chair with red cushions that had looked comfortable but turned out not to be. It was stiff and felt knobbly on his arse. He didn't like it at all. 

Scorpius snorted and flopped down on wicker sofa, all pretence of being the perfect-mannered host dropping. "I never sit there," he said, kicking his feet up on the glass table in front of him. "That chair hurts my arse. The sofa's better with all the pillows." Scorpius placed a pillow behind his back and leaned against it. 

"You could have told me that," Albus said. 

"I could've. But I've known you for a long time, Al. You like to figure things out for yourself. If I had said that chair is shit, you would have sat in it every chance you got for the next ten years just to prove a point." 

"What point is that?" Albus said, confused. 

"Search me. You're the one who has to prove it, not me." 

Albus glared at Scorpius, but it was lost on Scorpius as he turned and leaned over to the side table to grab a handful of pistachios from a bowl. He emptied his hand, putting all the nuts on his stomach, and began shelling them then popping them in his mouth. 

"Want some?" Scorpius said in between nuts. 

"No, I'm fine. Pistachios get annoying when you get a bunch where the shells won't open," Albus said. 

"Like this?" Scorpius held up one of the still stubbornly closed nuts. 

"Yeah." 

"You are a wizard, you know,'' Scorpius said with a smirk. He pulled his wand from his pocket and tapped the shell, which immediately cracked into dozens of pieces, leaving the perfect, unmarred green fruit underneath. He threw it in his mouth then reached for another. 

Scorpius was quite adorable when he was at ease. Something Albus hadn't seen in a few years. When they were first at school it took Scorpius awhile to warm up to everyone. Albus, naturally gregarious, had done everything he could to pull the shyness out of him. That's how Al saw it at least. Perhaps Scorpius hadn't appreciated the endless teasing and jokes about anything gross. Once Scorpius' strict breeding and snobbery melted away he proved to be the cleverest student in their year –barely edging out Rose – but he also had a wicked sense of humour. He and Al got along well enough, though they were never the best of friends. Albus thought perhaps Scorpius was turned off by his tendency to be a loud mouth. Or maybe he didn't like poop jokes as much as Al did. Who knows? 

Since they had left school Albus had only seen Scorpius around. At the pub or the occasional party but never on a regular basis and they never exchanged more than pleasantries. 

"My dad thinks the sun shines out of your arse," Scorpius said, tossing a pistachio in his mouth. 

"Really? He's nice, I guess, but I never got that impression." 

"He's nice to you. That should have been your first clue," Scorpius said. 

"He's not always nice?" Albus said, confused. "I thought that's how you Malfoys were. All that ingrained breeding." 

Scorpius' delicate pink cheeks plumped with a small smile. "He always acts appropriately. He's, I don't know, less cold towards you or something. I'm not sure how to explain it. You'll see." 

"Why would I see?" Albus said, feeling suddenly defensive. 

"You work together," Scorpius said, looking confused. 

"No, we don't. Right now I'm a fucking law clerk at best. The closest I come to working with your father is when I proof official documents before he and every other seat sign them." 

"Fine, you don't have to get so upset about it," Scorpius said, giving Albus a confused look. 

"I'm not upset about anything," Albus said but he was sure his tone did not match his words. 

"Sorry. I was only trying to say it's funny my dad approves of us being friends. He's never said anything against my friends but he's never been so enthusiastic either." 

"We're not friends," Albus said. 

"We're not?" Scorpius looked at Albus with all sweetness and confusion. His eyes wide and his lips slightly pouted, looking a bit dry from all the salt in the nuts. The way his fringe swooped across his high forehead added to his already handsome features. 

"No," Albus said firmly. 

"What are we then?" Scorpius said, not looking at Albus and prying open another nut. "Fuck buddies?" 

The expression was used so heartlessly it stung. "We're not that either. I came here to tell you that." 

"Tell me what exactly? I'm a one-night stand? You're fucking little cock slut for the moment it lasted?" Scorpius looked at Albus this time, his features cold but his eyes intensely bright. 

"God no!" Albus stood abruptly. "I was pissed, all right? It didn't mean anything. I didn't know any better." 

Scorpius grabbed the rest of his pistachios in his hand and placed them on the cushion with the empty shells. He pulled his feet off the table and placed them on the floor, smoothly stood up and turned to Al. His arms were slightly out at his sides, like he was either going to punch Al or pull his wand. "Thank you for reassuring me that I don't even qualify as a fuck to you. I believe you know where the door is." 

Scorpius looked so hard and his voice was so controlled it hurt. Albus opened his mouth to say a cutting remark but saw Scorpius tighten his jaw and thought better of saying anything. Albus knew all about dealing with people who had explosive tempers, and he knew if he said the smart remark that was on the tip of his tongue he'd end up through the row of plate glass windows. 

Albus strode quickly from the room, doing his best to ignore the hurt in Scorpius' eyes.

~~~

"You look like you could use this," Teddy said as he put the glass of cider on the table, sloshing a bit over the top. Hannah always did over fill but Albus loved her for it.

Albus pushed up his glasses, rubbed his eyes, then scrubbed his hands through his hair before taking a long drink from his cider. 

"Ahh, you're right," Albus said, putting his glass down. 

"Why is it you look more awful than usual?" Teddy said after taking a sip of his own drink. "Training to be an international top attorney not all it's cracked up to be?"

"It's been a hell of a week," Albus mumbled into his glass as he went for another sip. Albus had recently become Draco Malfoy's favourite lackey. He didn't think Scorpius said one word to his dad about what happened between them but Draco wasn't stupid and knew something not in his son's favour had happened. Now every document, every message, every fucking shred of fucking parchment that Draco touched he wanted checked by the law offices. Not just anyone could do it either. It had to be Albus, explicitly. Sometimes Al had to check double and triple check documents. After his first tedious check they would be sent back to him with little neatly scrawled margin notes about this bit here or this possible double meaning there. 

On top of that, for Draco's own shits and giggles, Albus was forced to go to every meeting Draco was in. Draco wanted a member of the legal team to be present at every meeting he had to attend, to 'make sure the ideas presented were always feasible within the constraints of the law'. Albus was always requested specifically because 'he does such a smash up job' on all those reports. 

Besides having his brain turned to mush by pages of trite documents and memos, his eyes felt like bags of sand as he tried to stay awake during all those meetings that droned on for hours. He also had to do all his normal work and studying on top of this. Al didn't think there was a single night he got home before ten. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday and he was safe from Draco, at least for the next two days. 

"I need another one of these and ten straight hours of sleep," Albus said before taking large gulp of his drink. "I wouldn't say no to a mind blowing orgasm but I don't see that happening tonight." 

"Chances are better than you think. There's a glory hole in the loo with your name on it," James said, surprising Albus from behind. 

Teddy snorted a laugh and said, "And how would you know if there was a glory hole in the loo?" 

"A worldly bloke, such as myself, knows how to find these things. Here, Al, drink up," James said, putting a fruity looking concoction in front of him. 

"Knowing where to get a blow job doesn't make you worldly, Jamie," Teddy said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. But he also smiled in that way only James could make him smile. Albus thought it was a little sickening, these two. Couldn't they act normal for even half a second together? 

"Does in my book," James said, raising his glass to Teddy with a silent toast before taking a sip. 

"What's in this?" Albus said suspiciously as he picked up the turquoise floral umbrella floating in it and poked at an ice-cube. 

"It's called a drink," James said, not taking his eyes off Teddy. Less than a minute together and they were already eye fucking. 

Albus rolled his eyes and brought the drink to his nose for a sniff. It smelled fine, like oranges and some sort of berry, but he knew better than to drink anything James had given him. 

"I know it's a drink, you tosser. Stop thinking about Teddy's prick for one minute and tell me what's in this," Albus demanded. 

"Calm down, fuck stick," James said looking at Al, finally. "It's a girly drink. You know, with loads of crap in it so you don't know you're drinking booze. For lightweights like you." 

Albus pushed the drink firmly away. "I am not drinking that." 

"Al," James said with a long sigh. "Sometimes you need to stop worrying and thinking and enjoy. It's why you fucked things up with Malfoy, you thought too much about it." 

"I didn't fuck anything up with Malfoy," Albus said grumpily. 

"Yeah, that's why you've been Draco Malfoy's bitch all week. Ministry isn't that big, Al, things get around." James pushed the drink back towards Al. "It's mostly fruit juice. Doubt there's anything more than half a shot of rum in it. You'll be fine." 

Even though Albus still had serious reservations he took a sip. It wasn't bad, refreshing actually. The first one went down without a hitch, and so did the second. It was only when James got up to get him another and Al protested he would do it that he realized there was a lot more than half a shot of rum in that drink. The room listed pleasantly and Al felt more relaxed than he had in weeks.

He dropped back in his seat and gave James a horrified look. "What did you do to me?" 

"It was one drink," James said, looking at Albus with disgust. 

"Have some water, go to the loo. You'll be fine," Teddy said. 

"How very clever of you. I'm sure no one's ever thought mind over matter," Albus said with exaggerated sarcasm. 

"Don't be a prat," James said. "You needed a drink so I bought you a drink. Ran into Malfoy at the bar so I made sure it was an especially good one." A smile pulled at the corners of James' lips.

Albus whipped around to see which one James meant. Al caught sight of the blond head but still couldn't tell till he saw the glimpse of lime green robes. Of course it had to be Scorpius. _Fuck._ James would never try to embarrass him professionally, only personally. 

Albus dropped back in his chair and stole another glance at Scorpius. He wasn't smiling that way that made Albus weak in the knees, but he looked relaxed and his beautiful full lips were moist from the beer he was drinking. _Double fuck!_

"I can tell by your face that it's time I leave. You coming, Jamie?" Teddy asked. 

"Sure," James said casually, as if he and Teddy hadn't been playing footsies for the past twenty minutes. 

"Good luck, Al," Teddy said with a smirk. 

"What the fuck does that mean?" Albus said. 

James leaned over and gripped his shoulder and looked in his eyes. "Stop thinking too much about it. I never do." James gave Albus a firm pat on his chest and then stood to follow Teddy. 

They stepped into the Floo together and before being whisked away they were already wrapped around one another, sucking each others faces off, and he was pretty sure Teddy's hand was already in James' trousers. 

Albus had never been so jealous of his brother in his entire life. No, not that he had Teddy. Teddy was all right and all but if Albus was with him it would be like fucking his own brother and if he wanted that he might as well fuck James while he was at it. He was jealous because James had it so easy. 

He didn't sit around wondering about him and Teddy and if he should or shouldn't. James would never care if anyone else thought he should or shouldn't. James wanted to and that was enough of a reason for him. 

Albus wished he could be like that. Wished he could go over to Scorpius and tell him that at school he may have not noticed but he was noticing now and he wanted him. _Bad._ Albus wished he could ignore what any one else thought on the matter. That he could take Scorpius home and they could shag each other senseless not worrying if that meant they were together or not. Not worrying if Draco Malfoy was going kill him for casually fucking his son but not buying him fucking roses first. And to make it all worse there was Albus' family, too. There was James who thought Scorpius was fit, which looking right got you a lot of points in James' book, and there was his dad who wished Scorpius had been an Auror. What if everyone knew about him and Scorpius but Albus never made anything big out of it and so his family would be constantly disappointed by any one else he brought home because any one else was surely only half as good as Scorpius. 

Al looked one more time over his shoulder at Scorpius. Why did he have to be so damn attractive? That mixed with the drink Al had was making it very difficult for Al to walk away. 

Al didn't turn around soon enough because Scorpius' eyes suddenly met his. Now he really couldn't go. Al stood up. He didn't have to chat Scorpius up, but maybe he should apologize for being a twat the other day. 

Albus stood and turned to Scorpius. The walk across the pub felt like a marathon with Scorpius' eyes on him the entire way. Albus may have been too big of a neurotic idiot to go after what he wanted and tell the rest of the world to shove it. Albus was also no coward; he was man enough to deliver a much-deserved apology in person. 

"I know what you meant when you said your dad likes me because now he hates me and frankly I'd rather be set upon by a pack of rabid werewolves." 

Scorpius looked at him with narrowed eyes, picked up his stout, and murmured before taking a sip, "It's a shame you never knew my grandfather. Treating others like shit was a fine art to him." 

Albus snorted a laugh and said, "And your grandmother?" 

"Famous last name or not, you're beneath her notice," Scorpius replied. 

They were both silent for a moment and then Albus said, "I'm sorry."

Scorpius laced his fingers together and rested them on his knee and blandly replied, "For what exactly?" 

Right. Of course. Albus should have known, Scorpius was going to make him squirm. "For being a twat at your house the other day," Albus said, lowering his head ever so slightly so that he had to look at Scorpius through his lashes. He knew this expression could work wonders. 

"Are you sorry because my father has done something to you?" 

"No," Albus said firmly. 

"Why are you here then?" 

"Christ, Scorpius! 'Cause I feel bad. Isn't that enough?" Albus said, losing his patience. 

"No, it's not enough," Scorpius replied. "Do you know what a bastard you were to me?" 

"Yes, I do," Albus said. "That's why I'm here. You didn't deserve that especially after…after-" 

"After you took me upstairs and fucked me over a chair?" 

"No! Of course not. I'm sorry because I like you and I'd really like to bend you over a chair again." The words came out without volition and Albus not only shocked himself but he could tell he'd shocked Scorpius, too. 

"You like me?" Scorpius hissed, leaning in closer. 

"Yeah. I do." Albus had been denying it so much that when he finally said it out loud he suddenly felt like he could breathe easier. Like he'd been holding his breath for a very long time. 

"You're saying this so we can fuck again." 

"Scorpius, really." Albus sat on the stool next to Scorpius' and grabbed his hand and looked at that pale angular face he couldn't get enough of. "Yes, I want to do that again. A lot. But I've known you long enough that I think I have to right to say I like you because I do." 

"All of the sudden? You didn't like me before?" 

"I never thought you weren't attractive or anything. I don't know, something changed though. I knew the moment I left that morning." Albus leaned forward and whispered. "Honestly." 

Scorpius' nose crinkled. "Are you drunk?" 

"Only enough to get my head out of my arse, not enough that this is all rubbish when I sober up." 

Scorpius gripped Albus' hand and said, "Good. I've been hard since the moment I noticed the way your hips moved when you walked over here. Let's go." 

"What?" Albus said, mouth gaping as Scorpius dragged him to the Floo. 

"You have an open Floo? Or do we need to go together?" Scorpius said, turning to Al, his face flushed. 

"No, we have to go together," Albus replied automatically. "But wait –" 

Scorpius threw a handful of powder in the hearth and pulled Albus in with him. Albus stood there stupidly for a moment till he realized Scorpius was looking at him expectantly. 

"Er…Number Sixty-Nine Lamplight Square," Albus said. He had just enough time to notice the curious look on Scorpius' face before they were yanked away. 

They stopped in Albus' grate and his knees buckled slightly to keep from falling. He was a bit wobbly from the drink. 

"You live in number sixty-nine?" Scorpius said, pulling Al out of the Floo. 

"No. I live in number thirteen. The Floo thing was James' idea of a joke," Albus explained. 

"It's funny." Scorpius grinned and Albus scowled. He didn't want Scorpius laughing at James' joke. It made Albus jealous. "Don't pout." Scorpius leaned in and kissed Albus. "It is funny." Scorpius kissed Albus again, soft, moist, full-lipped, and despite his confusion and jealousy Albus couldn't help but kiss back. 

Scorpius' hands were everywhere on him. Running through his hair, grabbing his neck, on the bulge pressing on his trousers, on his buttons and getting impatient and going back to palm his cock again. 

Scorpius reached for Albus' glasses to pull them off his face because they were being precariously smashed between both their cheeks. "No," Albus said breathily and returned to kissing Scorpius. Scorpius reached for them again. "Can't see you without them," Albus said and tried to dive back into the kiss. 

"You took them off the other night," Scorpius said. 

"The whole night was a bit fuzzy. Didn't matter then. Wanna face you this time," Albus said impatiently and pulled Scorpius back to him. 

They kissed and pulled at each other's clothes as they stumbled their way to Albus' sofa. Albus' mind felt like it was racing to keep pace with his rapidly beating heart. He thought about the first time when he'd bent Scorpius over the low sitting armchair in the room they had hastily taken at the pub. How Scorpius had spread his legs wide and canted his hips just so, and Albus groaned remembering his perfect arse. He had dropped to his knees that night, desperate to lick every inch of him. Albus ghosted his hand across Scorpius' arse, thinking he'd like to do that again. Taste Scorpius. 

In between thoughts of hot sweaty sex, thoughts of doubt blossomed in Albus' mind. He had told Scorpius he liked him but Scorpius hadn't returned the sentiment. Did Scorpius like him? He was sure he did but Scorpius hadn't ever said so. He had blushed and smiled at Albus but he didn't treat him that much differently than he always had: friendly, polite. But right now this was more than friendly. Or was it? Albus didn't know. He hadn't been looking for a boyfriend when he'd chatted up Scorpius that other night. 

Thinking about last time, wondering what this meant, would occasionally get crowded out by how good this felt right now. Scorpius' hands on his chest, the sweep of his tongue across his tongue. And, oh God, not to be forgotten, the ache of his cock. Albus ground himself against Scorpius in desperate desire. 

Scorpius dropped down to the sofa, and Albus followed him, straddling his lap. Albus moved in to renew the kiss but Scorpius stopped him. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Albus said impatiently. Now that were both trouser-less and pants-less Albus didn't want to talk. Scorpius' brilliant long, pink cock was so close to being pressed against his. 

"Tell me," Scorpius said in a tone not to be questioned. 

Albus moved back and sat on Scorpius' knees, their cocks desperately far apart now.  
"Well-" Albus said, biting his lower lip and looking down. "Do you like me?" he said as quietly as possible. 

"What sort of question is that?" Scorpius said, indicating his rock hard prick. "I think it's pretty obvious." 

"No. I only meant, you're not going to run out of here the minute this is over. Are you? I told you how I felt and then you dragged me off here." 

"I can't exactly drag you to your own house," Scorpius said. 

"Feels like you did," Albus mumbled. 

Scorpius was silent and Albus slowly looked up to meet his eyes. His face was hard, and his eyes narrowed so his lashes obscured the look in his eyes. Albus raised his brows, silently saying, 'Well?'

The corners of Scorpius' mouth moved ever so slightly and he said, "Now you know I felt the first time. No idea if you really wanted me or wanted a warm body. The only difference is I've always wanted you so you really shouldn't have to wonder." 

Albus slammed his body to Scorpius', pulling him down on the sofa. They both were on their sides. Albus kissed Scorpius insistently as he brought their hips together. He nipped at Scorpius' mouth. "What do you want?" he asked as he thrust his hips against Scorpius. 

"You in my arse," Scorpius said, gripping Albus' back. 

Albus' hips were already rolling, pushing against Scorpius'. He felt a shiver run down his spine each time he pressed his cock to Scorpius'. "I don't-" Albus said, thinking there was no way he'd ever last that long. His balls already ached and his cock was already damp from himself and Scorpius. 

"Just-" Scorpius started but Albus thrust sharply against him, spreading Scorpius' legs with his own, bringing their bodies flush together. He wrapped his hand around both their cocks the best he could, keeping them together. "Fuck, yeah. Like that," Scorpius breathed, his head dropping back to expose his long beautiful neck. 

Albus ducked his head and grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin of Scorpius' throat. 

Their cocks heavy and hot in his hand, he stroked fast and hard. He looked down, wanting to watch as he fucked him and Scorpius together. 

He thrust in time with his hand, pushing Scorpius into the back of the sofa with each snap of his hips. Albus felt his balls brush against Scorpius’ and, fuck, that made his toes curl. He thrust the same way to do it again. 

"Oh fuck-" Albus ground out as his cock pulsed in his hand and he felt the come slide down his hand and over their cocks. 

Scorpius was pleading for him not to stop. He stilled, and Albus felt the pulse of Scorpius' cock along the back of his cock and with the pads of his fingers. Albus stroked firmly and thrust hard, bringing out every last drop. 

Albus dropped his head to Scorpius' chest, and his panting breaths matched Scorpius' own. 

They lay silent on the sofa as their bodies cooled. Albus kept his eyes open and studied every inch of Scorpius' skin that he could. It was beautiful, unmarred. The golden hairs of his stomach matched exactly the ones on his legs. Albus, later, would run his mouth across them, feel them against his cheek. Right now he would just appreciate Scorpius' body by sight though, until he got his second wind. 

"So any reason James picked sixty-nine?" Scorpius said casually. 

"He's a twat," Albus said and was happy that raging jealousy didn't rage through him now. 

"No other reason?" Scorpius said very innocently. 

"You think maybe we should go to your bedroom and make a reason?" Albus said, cottoning on. He lifted his head and looked down at Scorpius. 

"We can do that. Sure. But I'm fine right here." He gave Albus a wicked smile, one that in the future would always make Albus hard in a snap, and moved his way down Albus' body.


End file.
